


ti voglio bene

by shimodesu



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Helena is so Pure, Minor Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Movie Spoilers, Renee knows everything, Sushi, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 學習交朋友的十字弓殺手遇上情人節和約會。
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli & Renee Montoya, Helena Bertinelli & Renee Montoya &Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	ti voglio bene

「約會？有什麼重要的日子嗎？」芮妮一邊將手指虎上的血跡擦乾淨一邊不可思議的看著她。  
「情人節啊，我以為義大利人都很浪漫。」

海蓮娜不可置否的聳聳肩對這種刻板印象表示抗議。她一直對這種事——包括交朋友，一直不感興趣，打從去到西西里島之後就這樣了，與人建立關係既容易拖累她的復仇計畫又浪費時間，更遑論身邊的人都不有趣，有趣的又都年紀太大了。  
「晚餐回來了！街角那家墨西哥菜沒開，我只好繞去買了壽司。」遠遠就能聽見戴娜在門口說話的聲音，這也許也屬於她天賦的一部分。義大利女人放下手上的十字弓，聽話的走過去幫忙拿那一大袋食物。

雖然她拿回屬於他們家族的財產，並且決定成立屬於她們幾人的義警小隊。但她也沒有立刻給大家找個豪華大宅，反倒是聽從黑人女性的建議，在距離原本柏蒂內大宅不太遠的地方買了個小公寓。  
「這用來當我們的秘密基地夠了。」海蓮娜還記得戴娜拍著她肩膀，漂亮的眼睛彎起來很是滿意的模樣。  
然後她的回憶被一個響指打斷。

「你不餓嗎西西里女孩？」那雙漂亮眼睛的主人不間斷的夾起壽司往嘴裡塞，臉頰微微鼓著。她點點頭，試著用兩根小木頭把盒子裡的魚肉和飯一起夾起來，卻怎麼樣都沒辦法完好無缺的讓食物進到嘴巴裡。  
沙發上的前警探大概很用力在憋笑，她如臨大敵的死盯著那塊呈現萎靡狀態的鮭魚和支離破碎的米飯，喝口茶深呼吸才稍微冷靜下來，而不是直接把手上的木筷當成小刀那樣讓已經死透的食物再多幾個傷口。  
然後一個完整的酪梨壽司出現在她面前。

「吃吧！」  
戴娜彎著眉眼，微微偏著頭希望她趕緊把那個壽司從筷子上解救下來。海蓮娜眨眨眼，順從的張嘴咬下。  
「我都覺得你們該去約會了。」芮妮悠悠說著，卻只得到黑人女性的中指。

「難道我只能在玩弓箭的男孩或玩弓箭的女孩之中選一個嗎？」她在她們的十字弓殺手再次開口辯駁之前回頭解釋。「我知道那是十字弓，只是個玩笑。」  
她轉了轉眼睛，決定開口說點別的。「我們可以，去跟蹤毒品車。」  
「約會。」「義大利人的約會行程真是有趣。」  
海蓮娜在警探的評語中扁起嘴。高壇已經變得和她小時候截然不同，她也已經完全不知道究竟城市的哪邊好玩，哪邊適合她們這種義警去悠閒地度過一天。  
但戴娜又笑了，然後俯身給她的臉頰一個吻。

「那就這麼說定了。」


End file.
